1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to testing for the Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) virus in blood. More particularly, the system of the present invention relates to an individual obtaining a blood sample and submitting the sample to a testing laboratory for testing for AIDS virus in the blood.
2. General Background of the Invention
One of the most serious health concerns of the present day is the presence of the AIDS virus in the national population. The AIDS virus is by all accounts a virus that, when a person becomes infected with it, eventually meets death. The disease, although at this time, being more prevalent in the gay community, has become a general concern of the national population, and for the medical community, poses a serious threat to the contamination of the national blood supply.
It is essential, therefore, that there be a system whereby individuals who are concerned as to whether or not they may have conducted AIDS, or their blood system carries the AIDS virus, to be provided with a convenient test for detecting same. There is an ever-pressing need of any individuals who may have had personal contact with a high risk group, that they can be informed, through a convenient testing system, whether or not they have contracted the AIDS virus. Of course, even for those who wish to donate blood, or to satisfy their own personal concerns, may wish to submit to a convenient test which would ease their concern as to whether or not they have contracted AIDS.
There appears, at this time, to be no simple and reliable system whereby an individual can undergo such a test, without having to submit oneself to hospitalization or testing at a clinic. Test kits of various types which have been developed for personal use, which are readily available are well known. What follows are patents found which contain pertinent art in this field:
______________________________________ Patent No: Title of Patent: Inventor: ______________________________________ 4,520,113 "Seroloagical Detection Gallo, et al Of Antibodies To HTLV-III I Sera Of Patients With AIDS And Pre-AIDS Conditions" 4,382,062 "Test Agent For The Kohl Detection Of Coupling Compounds, And A Process For Its Preparation" 4,365,970 "Specimen Test Slide Lawrence, et al And Method For Testing Occult Blood" 4,329,317 "Method Of Stablizing Detweiler, et al A Specimen Slide For Occult Blood Testing" 4,240,547 "Specimen Mailer" Taylor 4,122,947 "Pre-Packaged Patient Falla Identification Kit" 3,917,456 "Alcohol Breath Eckstein, et al Testing Set" 3,272,319 "Immunological Test Kit" Brewer 3,203,540 "Test Kit" Kalt, et al ______________________________________